Dark Side
by YokaiKittens
Summary: Set after the Final Act, Inuyasha and the gang have lived pretty normal lives, that is, until Naraku is unexpectedly brought back to life. With no jewel to possess, he sets his sights on the only thing he ever wanted since the beginning. Kikyo, or her reincarnation, Kagome.
1. Chapter 1: A Happy Ending

The forest was drenched in a morning dew that slowly dried under the light heat of the sun. Kagome picked up the remaining herbs in the clearing and then began to move to the next.

Winter was coming. She could feel it in the air. She figured now would be a good time to restock on herbs instead of being in a rush just days before, grabbing whatever she could see. But, since she was early, she would be able to pick out the good from the bad, and the village would have a good head start.

"Kagome?! Which one is burdock and which one is rosemary?"

Kagome turned to look at what Sango meant. She saw her kneeling in front of a bush all the way across the clearing. She walked up to her and looked over Sango's shoulder.

"That's rosemary and…" Kagome paused, her eyes sharpening. "Sango, those are weeds."

Sango began to flush in embarrassment. "Oh…"

"It's fine," Kagome reassured the demon slayer. "I might not be here to help you one day, or worse, I could be the one hurt. You want to be able to save me, right?"

"I do, but…I didn't think it'd be this hard…"

"It'll get easier." Kagome tried to ease Sango's worries, but she still seemed overwhelmed by the vast amount of herbs. She gave the demon slayer a miniscule pat on the back and she stood.

Sango's growing stomach was revealed, a few more inches larger than it had been. Kagome asked, "What do you plan to name this one?"

Sango looked up thoughtfully into the cloudless sky. "I'm leaving it to Miroku. I think he's anticipating a boy."

Kagome nodded her same innocent, sweet smile, in agreement. After a moment of comfortable silence, Kagome, picking up her baskets of herbs and ailments, said, "I think we should head back before the sun begins to set and prepare something to eat."

"Good idea," Sango went.

"Glad these herbs are great for stew. We just won't tell Kaede we dipped into the supply, 'kay?"

Sango burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter, Kagome following. A little after they caught their breath, they made their short way back to the village.

When Kagome parted ways with Sango and walked into Kaede's small hut, she was surprised to find Inuyasha there, sitting across from her.

"Aye! Great, Kagome, ye have brought the herbs." Kagome placed her baskets down and sat on the ground with the rest of them.

"What's going on?"

Inuyasha looked angry. At what? Kagome was unsure. She passed with her worried gaze and his face softened a bit.

"Inuyasha," Kaede began, "believes he caught Naraku's scent near Mount Hidekimaru."

Kagome's face contorted. She had hoped she would never hear that name again. It disgusted her. And scared her.

"M-maybe it was just something similar…"

"No, it wasn't," Inuyasha said as calmly as he could. "There is nothing like his stench."

Kagome nodded. The hut was silent for a moment, before she stood, wiping of her Miku tresses, and said in her most cheerful tone, "I'm going to go start on dinner, Inuyasha. Be home before it gets cold."

Ever since Naraku's mention, she felt eyes traveling her body. She wanted to hide, or to be locking in Inuyasha's warm embrace. She thought the Naraku business was over, but apparently, it wasn't. She would say that Inuyasha was just paranoid, but she didn't want to insult him. He never doubted her on her miku powers, so why should she doubt him on his demon ones?

Kagome and Inuyasha's hut was at the far end of the village, as was Sango and Miroku's. As she neared the hut, she heard but faintly, sobbing.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

She turned to the forest surrounding the village, pinpointing the sound.

She didn't truly know how vulnerable she was.

Kagome pushed her way into her hut, grabbed her bow and quiver filled to the brim with arrows, and she raced into the Forest of Inuyasha.

The sound got louder and louder, seeming to taunt her and lead her in every direction beside up. She finally, out of breath, parked in a clearing.

There was a child on the ground, on his knees. A little boy with bland brown hair. Kagome walked up to him with no hesitation. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Shh… It's okay."

He stopped his heart-wrenching sobs and turned toward her, revealing a demonic face. Kagome gasped, taken aback by his cracked and bleeding skin and soulless black eyes. And then, his whole body crumbled to dust.

Kagome stood, lifting her bow, but as she reached to rip a bow from her quiver, she was yanked backwards.

Someone had grabbed her quiver and yanked her backwards until she was pressing back on a tree, the bark digging into her kimono. The latch that strapped her quiver to her body was pressing tightly against her chest.

Tentacles. Very familiar tentacles. They grabbed each of her wrists and pulled them away from her body, her ankles, too.

"No!" She screeched. "Inu—"

Her mouth was covered. She struggled to breathe until finally, her vision went gray.


	2. Chapter 2: Unlikely Villain

Kagome woke up rather slowly. Her head pounded as she sat up in a warm bed, and she rubbed her face before opening her eyes.

She was taken aback. The room she was in was not her small hut she had called home. This was much larger, and the bed was much larger, also. She shuddered, rubbed her eyes, and opened them as if expecting her surroundings to change into what she was used to. They did not change, nor did they stay the same. Instead, a new figure she hadn't noticed was there, too.

It was the figure of a man, a very lean, but masculine man. His hair reached very low, cascaded over the floor, too, she imagined. He had been gazing out the paper door at the full moon outside. It was too dark to see all his features correctly. After all, he was in the darkest corner of the room. Inuyasha? It couldn't be. She couldn't see the frame of his twitching dog ears. Who was it…?

Kagome squinted as his head turned to look at her. "I see you've awoken."

She gasped at the recognition of his voice. She knew it. She knew she did…

The man stood, walked forward a few steps, into the light.

Kagome gasped, covering her mouth in case she let loose a whimper of fear—no, a sob.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Kagome?"

Inuyasha had been right about finding his scent—she shouldn't have doubted him in the first place. She should have never left Inuyasha's side since he had even mentioned it. She should have believed it the moment it left his mouth…

Her head crashed into denial. "No…no… You were dead. _You were dead!"_

She looked around frantically for her bow and arrows. When she spotted them in the corner of the room, she lunged for them immediately. He didn't stop her.

She ripped an arrow from the quiver and prepared it in her bow as fast as she could. After years of practice, she was able to get it in in a matter of seconds. She turned and aimed it at him.

But he was nowhere in sight. She glanced around, faltering for a moment. That was when he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her. _How did he get there?_

She was so confused by his actions, the bow slipped from her hand, the wood clanking to the ground. She gasped, not by the slip of her fingers, but at his warm embrace. His arms were almost soft, not rough, as she might've expected them to be. Not that she had ever thought about it.

With a jolt, Kagome realized she had the arrow still in the tip of her fingers. Grasping it more firmly in her hand, she reached over the shoulder. She was not sure where she was aiming, hopefully for his eye, or anywhere. She felt it drive into his flesh, and released the arrow just as he released her.

She fell to the ground with a thud, and then scrambled away until the distance was bearable. She turned onto her back to see him, staring at the hole in his robes with light amusement.

"You are more like her than I thought."

Kagome swallowed, fear rising to her cheeks. "W-who?"

"Kikyo."

She swallowed as she watched Naraku's wound close up. Instead of replying, she changed the subject. "W-why did you…?" She found her throat going dry.

"I'm simply taking what belonged to me in the first place."

And then, suddenly, everything clicked.

She remembered back when Naraku's past as Onigumo was revealed. Back when Kikyo had nurtured his burned and beaten body to the point where he could at least speak. She remembered being told that Onigumo had fallen desperately in love with Kikyo.

But Kikyo did not return his love.

Kagome was her reincarnation. She could not deny it, no matter how much she wanted to, no matter how much she wished that wasn't how it was. But it was true.

Kikyo had died.

There had been two things Naraku had pursued in his lifetime. The first was the Shikon Jewel. The second was something he could never have. Kikyo.

The jewel was gone. Kikyo was gone. Was Naraku now pursuing _her_?

"No…" Kagome felt tears rising to her eyes. She didn't want to be compared to someone who wasn't her. "_I'm not Kikyo!"_

"But you are," he replied immediately. "You sound like her." He began to walk up to her. He was up to her in a matter of seconds. His hand met her cheek, rubbing her warm, silky skin. "You feel like her…" he said dreamily.

He bent down, his hands grabbing her face softly in his hands. He lifted her chin and began to nip at her neck. "You taste like her…"

"Ah…" She let out a strangled sound and pushed at his chest, but his lips moved desperately against her skin, as if he'd craved it all his life. "I'm not Kikyo…" she muttered again, trying to bring him back to the Naraku he once was. The composed, deceiving demon he had always been.

"You're close enough."

He grabbed her arms roughly, pulling her up to her feet. She was really just dangling from his arms, trying to touch the ground with her toes as he pulled her to the bed. He propped her gently onto the large bed and left her there.

He smirked coldly at her one last time, before leaving her alone.

Kagome crawled to the center of the bed and curled into a ball, holding her knees into her chest. She began to cry, something she hadn't done in a while.

Soon enough, sobs wracked her small frame, her body shaking violently. She wanted to be home, with Inuyasha. She wanted to be curled into his lap and fall asleep and in the morning, wake up next him. She wanted to attempt to teach Sango the difference between rosemary and weeds and laugh with her each time she failed. She wanted to watch as Sango and Miroku they saw their up and coming child.

She didn't want to be in this man's cold embrace.

Kagome eventually fell asleep, after some moments of trying to calm herself. But it took her some time as her mind wandered. _What would he do to her? Would he hurt her?_

_…Bed her?_

Kagome cried out inhumanly, fear taking hold of her. She had never felt so weak and helpless before. She didn't like feeling this way, but she did.

She fell into a very nightmarish rest.

When Naraku came back into the room, he saw her tiny body, curled on the bed, shivering. He could tell she was sleeping. He could hear her breath, soft, but ragged.

He smirked gently, his eyes raking over every inch of her soft pale skin, that skin that so resembled that of the priestess he had loved from the tear-streaked face to the tiny feet hidden under her robes.

Kikyo was gone.

And Kagome was all he had left. So he had decided that he was going to take all that he had left and he was going to hold it, and he was going to protect it.

Naraku changed and then slid into the bed as carefully and quietly as he could. Then, he wrapped his arms around the priestess's waist, gently pulling her tiny body into his. She hardly even stirred.

He fell asleep easier than he ever had in his life. He now had all he had wanted in the first place.

_He had her._

* * *

_**You heard her everybody. "I'm not Kikyo!"**_

_**Yup, so. Been a while, right? Yeah? No, not really?**_

_**Thank you guys for reading. I'd a appreciate a few comments, if you do not mind. For some reason, the "I-want-you-but-I-can't-have-you-because-I'm-evil-so-I'll-just-kidnap-you love stories fascinate me. And this couple was just so unrealistic so I had to come up with something. **_

_**I hope you enjoy. Comment. Do what you want. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Past, Revealed

Kagome felt light headed as she woke up. She hardly opened her eyes before letting out a slight moan.

She felt Naraku's arms tighten around her. She looked down, startled. How had she not noticed before?

She put her hand against his arm, her skin warm where his was cool. She tried to gently pry it off, but it just tightened a little more. She knew he was awake now.

"Mmm…" he moaned gently, his breath against her neck. Kagome winced at the chills that crept up her spine.

He kissed the base of her neck, and her flesh began to burn. She clenched her eyes shut and the grip on his arm tightened. "Let…go…"

He didn't seem to catch her warning tone. He pulled her robe down lower and began to kiss down her back. She felt her forehead and cheeks heat. She brought back her elbow, slowly, and let it meet his chest. She used that to push him away. "Stop it."

He chuckled, placed one last soft kiss on her bare flesh, he pulled the neck of her kimono back up to where it was supposed to be. She tightened it around her body and began to slide from his grip.

He let her. Kagome slid off the bed and made her way across the room. Turning, she took a glance at his devilish face, formed into a grin. She winced, pulling her kimono more tightly around her. Still, she felt as if he were undressing her with his eyes.

Kagome left the room, happy she wasn't stopped. She was glad he wouldn't keep her cooped in the bedroom.

As she stepped out, she wasn't sure where to go, but as soon as the thought crossed, a delightful aroma drifted through the air around her. She felt like a dog, her nose in the air as she sniffed for the source.

When she turned the corner, she spotted a woman, humming an unfamiliar tune. Kagome stared at the back of her head, studying her. Her hair, what might've once been black, was now a faded grey, pinned to the back of her head with a pair of chopsticks, her skin pasty. The woman was cooking. That was the sweet aroma she smelled. She smelled rice and beans and many more unnamable foods. But it delighted her to hear the soft clinking of chopsticks against plates. Something about the scene reminded her of her mother…

"No need to spy on an old lady, if you don't mind. Come on out and eat your breakfast." Even her voice was as delicate as her slender, yet slightly aged hands.

A bit embarrassed, Kagome emerged from the doorway. The woman didn't even turn. Kagome sat down on a pillow.

The woman took a few more minutes to put the food on the trays. When she was done, she carried a tray filled to the brim with potatoes and rice and beans, and a small bowl of soup on the side. Kagome couldn't tell what kind, but she saw bits of seaweed and the innards of crab legs and oysters. She let the smell of it moisten her mouth, and then, she began to devour it.

The woman sat down in front of her and began to eat her food. She didn't even look at Kagome. She noticed how the woman seemed to feel around her plates and her tray. It was a bit strange.

"If you insist on staring, I suggest it's on your own food. You still have some left."

Kagome looked down at her remaining bites of soup. "I'm sorry." She eliminated the idea that the woman might've been blind. She wouldn't have known there was food on her plate if she couldn't see it.

The woman looked up at her-though she didn't really...look at her. Something in her eyes was vacant. As if she were staring at her, but not really seeing her.

"It's quite alright, Deary," the woman replied with a grin. "Would you like some more?"

Kagome looked down at her food, the empty bowl with only a few more grains of rice then at the bowl of soup. She ate the last few bites and shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

"Please, don't talk with your mouthful. I got quite enough of that when Naraku was a child."

Kagome became silent. This woman lived with him?

"What?"

"I think you can hear me pretty well."

The woman got to her feet, her tray in her hand. She set it down on the counter and came back to Kagome. She gripped her arm in her hand, her touch soft and gentle.

"Naraku was right when he said you were small." The woman gently squeezed her arm a few times. "I'll have to work on putting some meat on those bones."

Kagome smiled as she released her. "So...you live with Naraku?"

The woman began to clean her plates. "Have for all my life."

"I'm confused."

The woman sighed. "Do you know the mistress Kikyo?"

"Very well."

"You know of Onigumo, then, I presume?"

"Yes," Kagome replied. She knew of their relationship, too.

The woman sighed, as if beginning a long and tiresome tale. "I am his brother."

"Naraku's?"

"Whom else would I be speaking of?"

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. "Why haven't I heard of you before?"

"I've remained anonymous."

"Why's that?"

"For a long portion of my life, I was ashamed of myself. People treated me like I was worthless. They treated all half breeds that way..."

"You're a half breed...? As in, a demon?"

She nodded. "I was a very fragile child. When people told me things, I believed them. When they told me I didn't belong, I believed that, too.

"But my older brother...he was always there for me. He would tell me otherwise. Always very protective of me, too," she said with an airy laugh.

Kagome waited for her to go on.

"He was known as Onigumo, back then. And when I became blind, well, he was even more so protective." She sipped something from a green cup. "Funny, isn't it? How a human boy can love her half demon sister more than anyone in the world..."

She found it nearly unbelievable that Naraku had loved someone. But he was human, back then.

"What about your parents? Didn't they love you?" Kagome asked hesitantly, unsure of how far she should push the subject.

"My parents did, of course. Naraku's parents were human, but when his father died, he became a silent child. And then, my father came along. My mother fell in love with a demon, the very thing that had killed her first husband and Naraku's father. Naraku wasn't very fond of him. He was scared to death of him, actually, though my father was very sweet. He tried many times to have Naraku open up to him, but nothing worked. And then I was born..."

She hesitated. "It seemed that I was able to bring them together. When I was born, Naraku and my father finally had something in common."

Kagome asked, "What was that?"

She smiled. "They both loved me dearly."

Kagome smiled, but her happiness was cut short.

"But when my mother died, he became depressed. He became distant from Naraku and I. When Naraku was at the edge of his teenage years, my father perished in a fire that had destroyed our home. We were on our own."

Kagome swallowed, her throat becoming dry. She had not expected Naraku—Onigumo—to really have a heart. Or _had _one. She looked at the woman, searching for the look of a liar, but unable to find one. She was telling the truth. _She really was._

The woman continued, "Onigumo resolved to deceit to get what we needed from life. He became overwhelmed with the power he gained. There was one night when he went too far…" Her face became distant, lost in memory. "He tricked a bandit leader into trying to receive the Jewel of Four Souls, which a priestess carried. This bandit leader did not know there was a half demon keeping a watchful eye on the priestess. Still, he lived the encounter, losing only an eye, and came back to camp only to find the Onigumo had made off with his troops. He discovered Onigumo and his troops at an inn down the road celebrating their change in leadership. Enraged, the bandit leader blew up the inn, but the charred body of Onigumo somehow managed to survive the blast, as did I, due to my being a half demon. I only lost my sight. The bandit then threw the barely-living Onigumo off a cliff. Onigumo, as strong-willed as he is, managed to survive, and was found at the edge of the water by the priestess Kikyo, before I was able to. I followed her as she took him to a cave, a safe haven where she could nurse him back to health in peace. I never revealed myself to her, and only visited when she left.

"Though one day, I came to him and he was gone. Without a word. And then, a day later, he came to me in a new body. It wasn't that hard to figure out that he had sold his body to demons, but I didn't care. My brother and I were now the same. His lust for power may have clouded his reasoning, but I still stand by him as his brother."

"I…I have a question." Kagome squirmed uncomfortably.

"And what question ponders your mind?"

"I thought demons stayed young." She didn't like pointing out the woman's appearance, but it was stabbing at her with an invisible needle. She _had _to know.

"Half breeds get traits from parents, human and demon. It seems I gained everything besides long life. Most demons can live up to three hundred years! I am cursed with the human trait most half demons are lucky enough to avoid."

"I'm…sorry I asked."

"Nonsense! You wanted to know, so you asked. I'm proud of that." The woman regained her sweet composure, her smile warm.

Kagome nodded, though she knew she could not see it.

"Now, would you like to come to the river with me? I've needed some help with the chores for a while now, and you seem like a lively young woman."

"I'd love to."

"Great, now follow me, please."

"Miss, uh, may I have your name?"

"Well, I think your name is pretty enough, why would you want mine?"

Clearly, her socialization skills were rusty. Kagome corrected her, "No, I meant if you could _tell _me your name."

"Ah. Oh, yes, you can, _Kagome. _Atsuko is my name."

Very pretty, and fitting for her. _Kind child, _it meant.

"May we go, now?"

"Yes we can," Kagome replied. At least one good thing came out of this.

She had met someone new, who wasn't completely out of their mind.


	4. Chapter 4: I Will Have You

"Child! Are you okay?"

Kagome broke the surface of the water, gasping for breath. "I…I'm fine," she called back, shivering. That's what she gets for trying to look at all the beautiful fish when she was supposed to be doing laundry.

"You're going to catch a cold. Hop on out," Atsuko murmured, searching through the clean pile set neatly on a large boulder. She pulled out a thin piece of cloth, barely long enough to cover Kagome.

"Here, get those wet clothes off you." Kagome obeyed. After all, the hanyou was blind, so it didn't make a difference if she looked at Kagome or not.

Goosebumps crept up her arms as the air blew over her, making her shiver. "I'm…s-s-sorry," she managed to stutter, the cold seeping to her bones.

"Nonsense, apologizing to me when you should be apologizing to yourself. Look at you!" Atsuko wrapped the thin piece of cloth over her. It hardly covered her bottom, but she managed.

"Now, head back to the castle and go to my bedroom. Since your arrival, I've been preparing some clothes for you to wear, though I now fear they will be too large. You are much smaller than I imagined. Anyway, the finished clothes are in a basket near the desk."

"Wait, you want me to go back there like this?" Kagome gestured to the thin cloth wrapped around her.

"I see no other way."

Kagome sighed, but began to go back the way they came. The woods were alive with creatures out of sight; birds crying in the distance, the sound of small creatures burrowing undergrowth. She felt so exposed as she speed walked back to the castle, her feet bare.

She quickly slid open the door, slipped in, and shut it behind her. She knew her way to her bedroom, but she was not aware of where Atsuko's was.

Kagome made her way through the halls. _Why had she not asked Atsuko where it was when she had the chance?_

She opened the door to her own bedroom, tying the cloth more securely around her. She shivered, goosebumps covering her flesh. She had to hurry and find something to cover herself up before Naraku came—

"My, my, what do we have here?"

Kagome immediately felt his arms wrap around her waist. "What are you doing in such inappropriate clothing?"

"Get off of me!" She pushed against him, trying to make his grip loosen, but to no avail.

"No need to be rough, Kagome," he said into her ear, his breath against her neck.

With one swift motion, he had her in his arms, carrying her the way a prince would to a princess. Kagome, still a bit confused, let him carry her to the bed.

He dropped her on the mattress without so much of a warning. She looked up at him, glaring the same glare that Kikyo possessed. He was only more thrilled to touch her.

Kagome's hands were pulling at the edge of the cloth that Atsuko had lent her, willing it to grow a bit longer. She was showing more skin than she'd like to.

Naraku smirked, his eyes raking over her every curve. Kagome had never felt so uncomfortable.

And then, he was on her.

She gasped as she fell back, too, not wanting him to crush her. He was right above her barely covered body now, and Kagome didn't like it.

"Now that I know you a little better, I realize you're not completely like her. In fact, you have many differences I had yet to know of."

Kagome found herself curious, and the question slipped. "Like what?"

Naraku grinned, glad she was complying. "Like you are not afraid to speak your mind."

"I…I'm sure Kikyo spoke her mind a lot."

"No. The only true person she ever confided in was that dog demon." Naraku seemed very confident in his words. "Even with a sister by her side, she only confided in a half-demon. She accepted her fate as a priestess and did not question, though it was not the life she wanted to live."

Kagome looked downward, anywhere but in his eyes. She had always been one to stand up for what she believed in, but in the nicest manner possible.

"Could you please show me where Atsuko's room is? She said I could borrow something to wear."

Naraku chuckled, his hand going to her face. She turned her head, but only grasped her chin more firmly. "I hope you know I will have you. 'If' is not the question but 'when.'"

Kagome struggled a bit more until he released her. She slid off the bed and waited for him to guide her.

Naraku did as she requested. She followed a few feet behind, eying him with uncertainty. She noticed his masculine back, covered by his robes. She imagined the spider mark underneath, and shivered.

He guided her a few halls down, Kagome trying hard to memorize it. They approached the room. Naraku opened the door and stepped aside, letting her in. She hesitantly walked into the room. When she turned, the door was shut closed and Naraku was gone.

Kagome turned toward the room and immediately found the desk. Below it, she found the basket full of colorful robes with exotic colors. She picked miscellaneously pulled one from the basket—it was the color of Sango's slaying outfit.

Tears sprung to her eyes and she quickly began wiping them as they came. But they outnumbered her. She missed Sango so much. She wanted to be a mother, too. What if she never got to? What if she stayed here forever…?

She tried to wipe them away once more, and they kept flowing. Soon enough, she was sobbing into the kimono. It lasted only a minute or two, and Kagome slowly pulled herself together. She wiped her face and began to change. She wiped at the wet spot where her tears had fallen above the breast of the kimono. She changed into it, leaving the little piece of cloth where it was.

She made her way back to the front of the castle, and walked outside, heading back to the river where Atsuko was. Kagome did not intend to be a burden on her, nor would she be one. She'd help the elderly demon as much as she could.

As expected, Atsuko heard her coming before Kagome had come into view. "'Bout time."

"I apologize," Kagome replied sheepishly.

"What have I told you about apologizing for nothing? Now, could you help me fold the rest of the laundry? I cleaned it all when you were scrambling for dry clothes."

Kagome refrained from apologizing again. "Okay."

The rest of the day went on utterly quiet. Atsuko was quite a bit more entertaining than any other elder woman Kagome knew. She was lively, despite her age, and talked quite often. Kagome suspected it was because she hadn't had another female to talk to in so long, if she ever had one in the first place. Kagome enjoyed her company more than she should have.

Kagome began to wonder if the gang had took notice of her disappearance.

_What am I thinking? Of course they have…_

_Inuyasha, please find me. I know you can. Just please hurry before I feel the urge to stay…_

* * *

_**I'd like to thank everyone who has stayed with me to the fourth chapter of Dark Side! I hope your enjoying this so far and I apologize for the chapter being so short. It's still not as popular as my Adventure Time story, but...oh well. As long as someone is enjoying it!**_


End file.
